


God gave me you.

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Carlos comes down with appendictis will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????ve been a walking heartacheI've made a mess of meThe person that I've been latelyAin't who I wanna beBut you stay here right beside meWatch as the storm goes throughAnd I need you'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downsGod gave me you for the days of doubtFor when I think I've lost my wayThere are no words here left to say, it's trueGod gave me you, gave me youThere's more here than what were seeingA divine conspiracyThat you, an angel lovelyCould somehow fall for meYou'll always be love's great martyrAnd I'll be the flattered foolAnd I need you, yeah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Michelle and I try to relax. I’m the last place I want to be right now,in the back of an ambulance,laying on a gurney,letting her look me over. Something is really wrong,my stomach really hurts,I’ve never felt something like this before. I woke up with an upset stomach,TK noticed,but I convinced him I’d be alright,that I’d come home if I started feeling worse. I’ve been fine until now,came to the scene,tried to restrain the guy,keeping him from hurting his wife,and he elbowed me in the stomach in the process. I’ve taken worse hits,but this one winded me,knocked me to the ground,I brought him down with me,I somehow managed to get him in handcuffs,I handcuffed him to the chair since it was just me until backup and medical got there.

They finally did,backup came in,got him out of there,then got medical in to me,luckily for me,it was Michelle and Tim this time,which is good. They got me out of there,and into the ambo,so she could check me over,see if I needed the ER or not. “Easy babe,just try to relax Carlos,I need to feel your stomach chico,see what we’ve got going on here alright”she says soflty,looking into my brown eyes for comprehension. “Y-yeah Chica,I’ll try,it hurts like hell Chelle”I murmur taking in a breath. “I know babe”she says softly as I let her lift up my shirt,she unbuttoned my uniform one already,so now it’s just down to my white tshirt. I let her feel my stomach,and I do alright till she hits my lower right side,when she lets go,it hurts like hell,I feel like throwing up,but I’m trying not to. “That’s what I was afraid of chico,it looks like appendicitis,we need to get you to the ER”she says placing leads to my chest,to watch my heart rate.

“OK,I trust you Chelle,we need to let TK know what’s going on”I say quietly taking in a breath, trying to relax,but I’m scared and in pain. “I know Chico,I’ll call him once we get you settled in the ED Carlos,my focus is you right now”she says as I feel her squeeze my knee comfortingly. I hear the front door open and close at some point,then we take off towards the hospital. “I need to get in IV in you babe,get you on some fluids if that’s alright”she says as I see her gather the supplies around to start one. “It is”I murmur as I feel her take my arm in her hand,wiping a cool wipe against my skin,then I feel a pinch,a burn,and it’s over just like that. We sit in quiet for awhile,her watching my vitals,my heart rate spikes at one point because of the pain,then it dips back down to where it’s supposed to be. 

Before I know it we’re at the ER,and it’s time to get out for better or for worse,I know it’ll be chaotic once we get out there. “Hey,I know it’s going to be chaotic babe,but don’t worry,let me handle everyone alright”she murmurs,reading my mind,knowing that I’m scared,and I don’t want to be overwhelmed. We get out,and there’s a doctor,and two nurses waiting for me. I let her explain what’s going on with me as we go inside,and the doctor introduces herself as Dr.Jenkins at some point. We go behind double doors,and into a trauma bay,then it’s time to move me. They get me from the stretcher to the gurney,and it’s too much this time,I’m going to puke for better or for worse.” I think I’m going to be sick”I murmur softly,feeling that awful rumbling feeling in my stomach. “OK,guys lets get him on his side,now”I hear her say as they roll me on my side,and just in time. I throw up on the tile,which is embarrassing,but under the circumstances understandable. I finish at some point,they get me cleaned up,out of my uniform,into a gown,and onto my back. “I’m sorry about that”I say softly,embarrassed, “don’t worry about it honey,it happens,I’m going to get a temperature on you,then feel your stomach alright”she says gently as I nod,too tired to say anything. 

It’s just me and her,and the nurse now,Michelle went out to call TK,let him know what was going on with me. I let her get my temperature,it’s pretty high,103,then she feels my stomach,and it’s the same as before. “That’s what I thought,it looks like you have appendicitis,we need to get you down to the OR sooner rather than later,I’m going to start you on meds to help with the pain and help you relax alright”she says gently, “OK”I say tiredly,I’m just done right now,I’m tired and in pain,and just want this over with. I let her start the new IV and before I know it I’m out of it,way out of it,and the pain lessens considerably. Michelle comes in at some point,and sits on the edge of the bed,taking my hand in hers. “Hey there,I called TK,he’s on his way,and so is your mom,it looks like they gave you something for the pain”she murmurs softly,carding a soft hand through my hair.

“They did,it’s helping,but I’m so sleepy”I murmur softly, “I know babe,just try to close your eyes,I’ll wake you when the doctor comes back”she says gently,pulling a sheet over me. She turns on the TV,onto some news program,and leaves it on low so as not to disturb me. Before I know it I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll make it through this OK and if everyone will help me get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing mine causes me to stir as I realize it’s just TK and I relax,I’m safe. I made it through surgery,my appendix was close to rupturing,if they hadn’t gotten me to the OR when they did,it could’ve been a lot worse. They want to keep me for a few days,just to make sure everything is alright,they moved me to a room awhile ago,got me hooked up to antibiotics,and pain meds. I’m still pretty out of it,I know that he came as soon as he could,waited for me through the surgery,that he didn’t want to go home until he knew I was alright. I know that my mom came and saw me first after I got out of surgery,then he came back right after,to see me for himself.  
I’ve been in and out of sleep since they got me into a room,and he’s just been watching me,making sure I’m not in pain. “Easy love,the nurse is here to get your vitals,I hate waking you though”he murmurs softly, “It’s alright tiger,she needs to do her job,what time is it anyways”I say tiredly, “It’s about 11,your mom went home for the night,but she’ll be back in the morning”he says gently. I see the nurse put on gloves,then she comes over to me,to get my vitals and see how I’m feeling. “How are you feeling Carlos honey,are you in any pain”she asks as she places a thermometer against my temple,”I’m alright,I’m sort of sore,but not like it was before”I murmur as I hear the thermometer beep, “that’s good hon, your temperature is down,which is what we want to be seeing,I’m going to need to check your stitches and your catheter alright”she says gently.

I’m currently laying on my side,which means they’ll have to get me onto my back,which will suck big time,I’m too weak to do it myself right now. I let them do it,as I let out a groan of discomfort,I see him flinch,he hates that he’s causing my discomfort,even though its’ not his fault. “Babe,it’s not your fault,I’m just sore,it’s going to hurt no matter what”I murmur squeezing his hand,he’s trying to not cry,he’s tired,and it’s been a scary night,a long night,I know he needs to get some sleep,but he won’t until I’m settled. “I know but still,I hate causing you pain”he murmurs softly,sounding much younger than his 24 years. I let her feel my stomach,checking my stitches,everything looks alright,then she reaches down under the sheets. I let her check the catheter,it’s uncomfortable,but I know why I need it,I won’t be able to get out of bed until the morning. Then she’s done,and she helps me get back onto my side,pulling a blanket over me,then she leaves,letting us know to press the button if we need anything,and she’ll be back in awhile to check on me. 

I watch as he continues to stand by the door,he moved to give her room to check my catheter,he’s nervous and not sure if he should come over to me. “It’s alright babe,you can come here”I say gently as I motion him over to me,and he finally does. He sits on the edge of the bed and it’s obvious he’s shaking,I know it was hard on him to help move me,knowing that it caused me pain,discomfort. “Shh,it’s alright tiger,I’m OK now,I promise you,I know it’s been scary”I say rubbing his back softly,comforting him,keeping him calm. “It’s been really scary,getting that call,that you were in the ER,that you were sick,not knowing what I was walking into”he murmurs shakily,trembling. “I know Ty, I know,you look exhausted,you should try to get some sleep tiger,I’ll wake you if I need anything,I promise,I need some sleep too”I say moving my arm so he can lay against me,head against my chest.

He does so,resting his head against my chest,mindful of my IV,and I hear him let out a shaky breath as I feel hot tears against my skin. I hold him,talking to him quietly,and before I know it he’s out,exhausted from everything. I lay there listening to his breathing,and before I know it I’m out myself,last thoughts on my mind being of what tomorrow will bring and when I’ll be able to go home,and what will happen when we get to that point.


End file.
